Many articles such as solid state lights and solar panels are formed using an encapsulant for protection from environmental factors. Such encapsulants are optically clear to promote light transmission efficiency and may variously be tough, durable, long lasting, and easy to apply. Many encapsulants used in solid state lights and solar panels rely on cure mechanisms that require catalysts, such as platinum catalysts. Many of these silicone encapsulants also require hydrocarbon groups to be present for cure. However, residual catalysts and hydrocarbon crosslinks may limit the thermal stability and/or long term durability of these silicone encapsulants.
In addition, many of the encapsulants are formed by dispensing liquid into a mold and heating the liquid to form the encapsulant. The use of liquids tends to allow air bubbles to form in the encapsulant, which may reduce or destroy commercial usefulness. For this reason, these encapsulants must be kept away from any dust, excessive air streams, etc. Accordingly, there remains opportunity for improvement.